Hans Zimmer
|birth_place = Frankfurt am Main, West Germany |genre = Film score |occupation = Composer, record producer |instrument = Piano, keyboard, synthesizer, guitar |years_active = 1977–present |label = Remote Control Productions |website = }} Hans Florian Zimmer ( ; born 12 September 1957) is a German film score composer and record producer. Since the 1980s, he has composed music for over 150 films. His works include The Lion King, for which he won the Academy Award for Best Original Score in 1995, the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' series, The Thin Red Line, Gladiator, The Last Samurai, and The Dark Knight Trilogy. Zimmer spent the early part of his career in the United Kingdom before moving to the United States. He is the head of the film music division at DreamWorks studios and works with other composers through the company that he founded, Remote Control Productions, formerly known as Media Ventures. His studio in Santa Monica, California has an extensive range of computer equipment and keyboards, allowing demo versions of film scores to be created quickly. Zimmer's works are notable for integrating electronic music sounds with traditional orchestral arrangements. He has received four Grammy Awards, three Classical BRIT Awards, two Golden Globes, and an Academy Award. He was also named on the list of Top 100 Living Geniuses, published by The Daily Telegraph. Early life Zimmer was born in Frankfurt am Main, West Germany. As a young child, he lived in Königstein-Falkenstein, where he played the piano at home but had piano lessons only briefly as he disliked the discipline of formal lessons. In one of his Reddit AMAs, he said "My formal training was 2 week(s) of piano lessons. I was thrown out of 8 schools. But I joined a band. I am self-taught. But I've always heard music in my head. And I'm a child of the 20th century; computers came in very handy." He moved to London as a teenager, where he attended Hurtwood House school. As composer Feature films 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Short films Television As score producer These are for films and other media which Zimmer did not compose the score, but for which he produced the soundtrack. 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s As other These are for films which Zimmer did not serve as main composer, but still contributed original music to the score 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Awards and nominations Academy Awards AFI Awards Annies ASCAP Awards BAFTA Awards Classical BRIT Awards Golden Globe Awards Emmys Grammy Awards |- | 1991 | "Driving Miss Daisy: End Titles" | rowspan="2" |Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture or for Television | |- | rowspan="3" | 1995 | rowspan="2" | The Lion King | |- | Best Musical Album for Children | |- | "Circle of Life" | Best Instrumental Arrangement with Accompanying Vocals | |- | 1996 | Crimson Tide | Best Instrumental Composition Written for a Motion Picture or for Television | |- | 2000 | The Prince of Egypt | Best Soundtrack Album | |- | 2001 | Gladiator | rowspan="6" | Best Score Soundtrack Album for a Motion Picture, Television or Other Visual Media | |- | rowspan="2" | 2007 | The Da Vinci Code | |- | Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest | |- | 2009 | The Dark Knight | |- | rowspan="2" | 2011 | Inception | |- | Sherlock Holmes | |- | 2013 | The Dark Knight Rises | rowspan="4" | Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media | |- | 2016 | Interstellar | |- | rowspan="2" | 2018 | Dunkirk | |- | Hidden Figures | * He has also either won or been nominated for the following awards (winners shown in bold): Satellite Awards Saturn Awards Tonys WAFCA Awards References Discography Category:Discographies of German artists Category:Discographies of classical composers Category:Film and television discographies